The Heart Never Lies
by ChibiWolfie
Summary: This is a story that takes place after Edward left in new moon. Edward has left Bella all alone, but what happens when Jasper comes back on a mission from Alice to make sure her vision doesnt come true. Will Bella get Edward back? Or does she want Jasper?
1. Preface

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. Sadly my parents gave me the wrong name when I was born and its not Stephanie Meyer. Stupid parents -.- **

**A/N: Hey everyone! Welcome to my first Twilight Fan-fic. Go easy on me because I'm going to do my best to write continuously and to make it a good story. Well I hope you enjoy! Oh and this takes place after Edward left in New Moon. R&R!!! **

**^-^ **

Preface

I never thought this would happen. But here I am sitting facing my death again. I guess death is attracted to me, as if me being alive makes the universe angry. But as I look into his eyes and see the red twinge I see that it was my fault that death is always after me. If only I could change the past and fix my mistakes. If I only I could take back everything that was said and done. But I can't. A growl leaves his lips and he pounces at me. I knew at that moment that this was finally the end.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N okay this is only the preface so don't freak out. Lol. I'm trying to write it as Stephanie does and give it an air of mystery….So that everyone will keep reading! XD I'm evil like that. Well chapter one is right after so keep reading!**

**~Wolfie~**


	2. Chapter 1: Haunted Dreams

**Disclaimer: I asked my fairy godmother for twilight she said it was stealing. -.-**

**A/N: So here's the first chapter. Hehe. Warning chapters may be short but content is pretty good! Lol. Last chance to walk away! Wait no I lied you can't walk away now, your mine! Alllll minnneee!!! XD**

Chapter One: Haunted Dreams

Three months. Its been three months since he left. Three months and I can't think of anything but him. I remember the day like it happened yesterday. It still tore me apart every time I thought about it.

"_Bella, we're leaving." I took a deep breath. This was an acceptable option. I thought I was prepared. But still I had to ask._

"_Why now? Another year-"_

"_Bella, its time. How much longer could we stay in forks after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty, and he's claiming he's thrity-three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless." I stared at him trying to understand what he meant. He stared back coldly. With a roll of nausea, I realized I'd misunderstood._

"_When you say we-," I whispered._

"_I mean my family and myself." _

Those words had hurt but it was what came next that hurt the worse.

" _Bella, I don't want you to come with me." He spoke the words slowly and precisely, his cold eyes on my face, watching as I absorbed what he was really saying._

Those cold eyes stared at me every time I closed my eyes. They haunted my dreams at night. I feel so bad for Charlie. I wake up almost every night yelling now a days. He has dark purple circles under his eyes and I know he hasn't gotten much sleep either.

"Bells, I'm going over to Billy's do you want to come? Jake misses you." I sighed I knew I should go, just to make him think I'm getting better. Even though I felt like part of my soul was ripped out of me. Edward had taken my heart, my soul, my being, now I feel like an empty shell. My endless thoughts of what I did wrong is the only thing that kept me from being a corpse. That and of course my breathing.

"Go on without me Dad, I have some homework to finish. Have fun!" The fake cheeriness in my voice made me wince. I was a horrible liar but at least Charlie couldn't see my face. That would give me away in a heart beat. I heard the floorboards creak outside my door. I turned my face toward the window just incase he opened the door. I heard his hesitation as he kept taking in a breath to talk then stopping.

"Bells…," he finally started. "I know these last couple months have been hard. But people do love you Bells. Your friends miss you. Don't throw your life away because of an idiot boy." I stayed quiet as I heard him turn away and walk down the stairs. I walked over to the yellowed lace curtains and pulled them back looking outside. The sun glinted off the hood of Charlie's car as he drove away. On a sunny day like this Edward would be out hunting. I winced at the thought of him. It was so hard not to think of him anymore.

I sighed and grabbed a random book off the shelves. I had to blink back tears as I realized it was Wuthering Heights (sp?) the book Edward would always make fun of me for reading. I tossed it on the floor. I laid back on my pillow and closed my eyes welcoming the darkness that I knew well now.

****

I woke up with a gasp, drenched in sweat. I gripped my comforter in a death grip as I tried to hold on to parts of my dream. Edward….. He had been in my dream. But there was something……..Wrong with Edward. What was it? I looked around the darkened room trying to figure out what I was forgetting. The important detail that made my dreams so disturbing. I gasped with realization as it came to me. Edward had red eyes and he was no longer My Edward. He looked at me not with love but as he was hungry. Very very hungry.

I shiver crept up my spine and I shook my head to get the picture out of my mind. I looked at the clock. Four AM. I slept for over twelve hours and I was still tired. Two hours until I had to get up and get ready for school. I will make the most of it. So I laid back down and closed my eyes again, hoping for a dreamless sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N: Muhahaha! End of Chapter one! XD Hey I'll make a deal with you. You give me reviews and your favorite twilight character will come knocking on your door! If you don't I will find out and they won't be knocking on your door to say hi…..Lol**

**~Wolfie~**


	3. Chapter 2: Hidden Visions

**Disclaimer: I asked the Easter Bunny for the legal rights for Twilight……He glared at me and hit me in the head with his basket full of eggs. It'll take forever to get the smell of eggs out of my hair. -.-**

**A/N: Okay so I am back! Lol. Thank you all for your reviews! I feel very loved. It has been requested that I make the chapters longer so I will try. But that might mean posts will be a bit delayed. I do have a life. sooo……yah. Lol but I promise that I'll do my best! Oh and this whole chapter is in Jaspers Point of View. So enjoy!**

Chapter Two: Hidden Visions

I hid in the bushes outside of Bella's window. I felt so much like a stalker. But I had no reason to be here. To make sure Alice's vision doesn't come true. Though what that vision involved I had no clue. But the look on her face when she had it was a lost look. Like she had lost something precious to her and that look is what ultimately made my decision to come here.

"_Jasper," she said to me. "Bella needs you. You have to go help her." I looked at her as if she had lost her mind. But she stared at me her face not wavering._

"_Alice you should go not me. You're the one Bella's close to, she doesn't even know me." She shook her head._

"_No Jazz, it has to be you. You won't hurt Bella. I know you won't. But she needs you Jazz" I assumed that it was because of my abilities that Alice wanted me to go. But I looked into her eyes and tapped into her emotions. I could feel trust, sorrow, and guilt. I assumed that the sorrow was for Bella and I knew she trusted me… But what was she guilty about? _

"_Aly, what was in the vision? She looked away from me. I felt even more sorrow in the emotional link._

"_It was nothing Jazz. Just go, I'll be in touch. She smiled her pixie smile. I nodded and kissed her on the cheek._

"_Be back soon love."_

I sighed and looked back up at Bella's window just in time to see the light turn off in Bella's room. I sat back against the house looking out into the black night. Why darkness calmed me I had no clue. But it really bothered me to be here alone with Bella. After all it was my fault. Her blood was so irresistible I couldn't help it. After she cut her finger the scent filled my head and my mind and I could think of nothing but that smell. I couldn't help but attack. How Edward was ever ale to resist it I didn't know.

Edward. We still had no idea of where he was. After we left town he split off from us. Even Alice couldn't see where he was. Or if she did she didn't let on. If Edward knew I was here, he'd be furious. He would probably kill me if he knew I was sitting outside Bella's window when I almost killed her three months ago.

Was it only three months ago? It seemed as if time was at a standstill, especially watching Bella. The only time she left the house was for school. She never went out with friends. Nothing. She always slept and they weren't pleasant dreams. I could hear her yelling sometimes she sobbed in her sleep. Even her appearance looks worse. Her usual happy brown eyes were distant and empty. Her pale complexion was even paler and purple circles hid under her eyes. She was like the walking dead. It's hard for me to stay around her, her emotions were nothing but pain and sadness. Without Edward it was like her life never existed.

I felt a flash of anger towards Edward. Did he not realize what him leaving would do to Bella? Did he even care? His non-chalant attitude just pissed me off sometimes. You can never tell what his going on in his mind. It's ironic that he's a mind reader because he hides his thoughts effortlessly. So there was no way to tell what he was thinking when he left. If Alice had left I'd be moping around the house too.

Alice. I sighed and wondered what that shop-a-holic pixie was doing right now. I bet she was bugging Rosalie to go to the mall with her. With that thought my phone vibrated. I smiled and flipped it open.

"Hey darlin'" I spoke in the southern twang I knew she loved. Alice laughed. If there was a sound that I loved in life it was her laugh.

"Hey Jazz, you still stalking Bella?" I could hear the smile in her voice.

"How did Edward sit out here like this and not feel weird about it?" I said exasperated. I was not some kind of pervert who sits under windows watching girls. More importantly I was not Edward. She laughed again.

"I don't know. But if it makes you feel any better you can start going to school again and help her out from that aspect." I sighed.

"Back to the rooms of people filled with blood and me trying not to kill them, yeah it's much better," I said sarcastically. "But it is better than watching Bella slowly fall apart." Alice got quiet.

"Is she really that bad Jazz?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah Alice, it's not like she's alive anymore. It's like her life ended when Edward left. It's horrible Aly. I can't believe he would do that to her. How can he live with himself?"

"I don't think he is," she whispered.

"Huh?"

"Nothing Jazz. Don't worry about it I'll take care of everything here. You should go get ready school starts in an hour. You have to go buy some clothes. So get going you have a very depressed girl to comfort." She said in a cheery voice. But I had a feeling that it was as fake as I was human. Just then Bella's alarm clock went off. Right on time.

"Okay darlin'. I'll fix Bella and be back to you as soon as I can." Just before I clicked the phone closed I heard her whisper,

"I hope so." I stared at the phone. Something was up with her. Something she didn't want to tell me. I pushed that out of my mind. I had to focus on getting Bella back to normal. I ran out into the lightening dawn. Time for school.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N: Well it's not much longer but it's longer than the last! Lol. Well there you go a complete chappy in jasper's P.O.V. Hope ya'll enjoyed!!! You review for me and I'll give you cookies!!! Everyone loves cookies! XD Next Chapter back to Bella.**

**~Wolfie~**


	4. Authors Note

Hey guys,

Sorry that its taking me awhile for chapter three, I'm having a bit of writers block. I've also been kinda busy with school and my bf. So I'll post as soon as I can. Also I need some help should I include Alice's point of view or not? Thanks so much for supporting my story

~Wolfie~


	5. Chapter 3: A Hint Of A Smile

**Disclaimer: Yeah so if I owned Twilight I'd be a freaking millionaire and since I live in Michigan in an economy that's going down hill……..I don't think I own it.**

**A/N: Omg. I'm so sorry that I haven't posted anything in so long! I've been really busy with school and boyfriend and ahhhh… Thanks so much for the reviews! Their amazingness! Lol. Well with out anymore delay here's chapter three!!! ^-^**

Chapter Three: A Hint Of A Smile

**Bella's P.O.V **

I walked through the halls numb as usual. I stared at the ground ahead of me. I felt their eyes on me but I just kept walking. It was lunch time. I was halfway through the day. Only a few more hours and I could go back to sleep. Just curl up in my bed and fall into darkness. I walked into the lunchroom and all the talking fell into hushed silence. I kept starring down as I felt my cheeks get hotter as I felt their eyes on me.

I sat down at the end of the usual table ignoring the looks from Jessica, Mike and them. I ducked my head so my hair hid my face and started eating. Out of habit I glanced over at the Cullen's usual table. But I knew no one would be there. That I would forever be lost in this sea of looks and whispers. To be alone. But wait…

I stared at the table. It wasn't empty. On the contrary a blonde haired boy sat at the table starring at a tray of untouched food. As if he felt my eyes were on him he turned towards me. The golden eyes bore into mine. Jasper.

I stood up quickly and almost sprinted to the table. He smiled at me and stood up next to me.

"Hello Bella." Tears filled my eyes and I threw my arms around him. I felt his body stiffen in surprise.

"Jasper," I sobbed. "You came back! Where's Alice? Where's everyone else?" Jasper stepped back and looked at me. His hands were on my arms. I was vaguely aware that everyone was starring and tears streaked my face. He reached up and brushed a few tears away.

"Bella," he said in a sort of constricted voice. "Let's go somewhere else and talk." I nodded and let him lead me out of the cafeteria.

****

**Jasper's P.O.V**

I kept looking at Bella. By seeing me she thought everyone else was coming back to. Looking into those big lost brown eyes I found a spark of hope. I felt horrible that I was about to take that spark of hope away. After we got outside I turned toward her and took a deep breath. She hugged me again and I held my breath against her scent.

"Jasper I can't believe your back! I thought I wouldn't see any of you guys again." She sobbed into my shoulder. I felt even guiltier and I sent calming waves towards her. She stopped crying. "Thanks." I nodded

"Listen Bella," I said hesitantly. Why did I have to crush her one last hope? "The others aren't coming back. It's just me." She stared at me blankly for a few minutes than slowly realization struck her.

"Just you…Meaning no one else is coming." I shook my head. Her face instantly fell and she was back to being dead Bella. I searched my mind for things to say to give her back that spark of hope. But she spoke before I had a chance to. "Why are you here?" her voice was empty, devoid of any emotion. Crap, what should I tell her? Just then my phone vibrated. I opened it up to see a text message from Alice.

**Tell her the truth.**

I sighed and flipped my phone closed and Bella looked at me curiously. At least she was showing something.

"Alice?" I nodded. Bella just stared at me waiting for me to explain.

"Alice was the one who sent me. She had a vision and was really worried about you. And I don't know why she sent me nor do I know what was in the vision. I'm sorry Bella but Edwards not coming back. At least not yet." She looked down at the ground and I saw the tears falling. "Oh Bella…..What has he done to you?" Her head whipped up and she looked at me with a lost and hurt look.

"He didn't do anything! It's all my fault! If I wouldn't have cut my finger, if I wasn't as a stupid fragile human with irritable blood none of this would have happened!" She sobbed and fell to her knee's crying. I knelt down and rapped my arms around her pulling her close to me.

"That's not true darlin'. That's not true at all." She shook her head. "Bella honey look at me." She kept crying her head down in her hands. I sent more calming waves to her. "Look at me darlin'." She slowly raised her head and looked at me. Her eyes were red rimmed and the circles under her eyes were more dominant. Her pale skin was slightly flushed and her lips looked chapped and bitten. I put my hand on her cheek brushing the tears away.

"Bella you being human is what makes us love you. It's because you're clumsy and selfless that we love you. It's because you're fragile physically that you are strong mentally." Her eyes widened and then slowly dimmed. She looked back down. I was confused why I felt her sadness increase.

"Then why did he leave?" she said in a barley audible whisper. Anger consumed me. That stupid selfish bastard. The little self-confidence that Bella had had was thrown away, diminished.

"Because he's a selfish idiot Bella. He thought he was protection you but he was really protecting himself. If he thought that this was better for you than he doesn't deserver you Bella." I wrapped my arms around her. It was strange that I didn't feel the need anymore. I could feel her blood pulsing under her skin but yet I don't feel the draw of her blood. Unknowingly a smile spread across my face. Alice was right. I wouldn't hurt Bella.

As if Bella knew what I was thinking she pulled back and looked at me her head tilted a little to the left. She had that openly curious look on her face.

"You didn't try to bite me." I shook my head smiling even bigger.

'You're not as much of a drug as I thought you were Bella!" I saw a hint of a smile on that haunted face of hers. With that hint of a smile I felt hope that she still had some life left in her. I slung my arm on her shoulders.

"C'mon Bella your going to be late to class." She nodded and we walked back into the school.

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I reached in and pulled it out.

**Told you so.**

I smiled. That tricky little Pixie.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N: Well there's chapter three! I promise I will post sooner this time since I am current on spring break and have nothing else to do! Lol. I hope you liked it. Oh and to reviewers opinions of putting Alice's P.O.V in the story would take away the mystery I decided not to. Instead I will….wait I'm not going to tell you so you'll have to come and read it! MUHAHAHAHA. Review and I'll give you the three disk version of twilight!!!!! **

**~Wolfie~**


	6. Chapter 4: Final Phone Call

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight nor its characters. If I did I wouldn't write fan-fiction on it now would I?**

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY! I know its been forever since I've published a chapter and I deeply appologize! A lot has been going on and I just haven't had time to write and I had major writers block. But I finally got it done and I swear I'll won't have this long of a delay ever again! I will finish this story! Anwayz I'll move on to chapter four!**

**Chapter Four: Final Phone Call**

**B.P.O.V.**

I sat on the edge of my bed staring at the floor. Jasper was back but Edward wasn't. It was funny that the one person that I wasn't really close to came back. Its ironic really. I felt a hint of a smile on my lips. And the person that had tried to kill me was the one who put it there. I shook my head and laid back on my bed staring up at the ceiling.

What I really wanted to know is why Alice didn't come back with him or why she sent him in the first place. Not that I wasn't grateful but I missed Alice almost as much as I missed Edward. I need to talk to her. That's the only way to figure it out. But how? I don't have her number. Wait a second!

I jumped up off the bed and started going through my desk. She had written down a number for me a while ago. I had it somewhere. My fingers brushed over a small piece of paper. I picked it up and scrawled across it in her tiny writing was Alice's number.

I ran down the stairs and picked up the phone punching in the number quickly. I held my breath and counted the rings. One. Two. Three.

"Hello?" I let out my breath and flopped down into the chair next to the phone.

"Hi Jasper," I said disappointed.

"Bella? Is something wrong?" My eyes suddenly filled with tears. Alice had given me Jasper's number, not hers. Why didn't she want me to talk to her?! I just didn't understand what was going on anymore.

"Bella?" I took a deep breath and stared down at the tiles ready to just go to bed.

"No."

"You're a horrible liar Bella. What's wrong?" I sighed frustrated. I felt like a emotional wreck and I didn't really want to explain everything to Jasper. I didn't feel like being told I was being stupid. I knew in a far corner of my mind that I might be over-reacting but I was hurt. I didn't answer I just kept staring at the tiles. I heard him take a deep breath. "Go to your bedroom. I'll meet you there." I hung up the phone and just sat there for a second. I didn't understand why he was trying to help me and comfort me, why he cared. We barely ever talked when everyone was still here. So what made it different now? Was it because Alice asked him to? Did he just want to help me to make Alice happy? I flinched at those thoughts. Maybe Jasper really didn't care about me but was helping me because Alice asked him to.

I felt the tears slide down my cheeks and got up to go upstairs. I didn't even bother wiping the tears off my face. I knew I was probably going to cry again any way. I walked into my room and saw Jasper sitting on the edge of my bed. I felt my heart beat speed up a little bit seeing him sitting there. I shook my head. What was wrong with me lately? He looked up and patted the space on the bed next to him. I went over and sat next to him, looking down at the floor. He held his arms open to me and I just laid against him tears filling my eyes again.

"What has gotten you so upset Bella?" I felt his arms wrap around me and he set his chin on top of my head. I closed my eyes and felt the tears once again running down my cheeks.

"I went to call the number Alice gave me and it turned out to be yours. I wanted to talk to her. Does no one want to be with me anymore? Am I that useless?" I sobbed into his chest. He stroked my hair gently.

"Your not useless darlin'." I sighed and pushed away from Jasper gently. I wiped at my tears frustrated with myself. "Why are you frustrated?" I sighed and looked down.

"It seems all I'm good for is crying now-a-days," I looked back up at Jasper tears still streaming down my face. "Why did he leave me here like this? Alone and broken. Jasper reached out and brushed some tears off my face.

"Your not alone. I'm here for you." I looked into his eyes. He smiled at me and pulled me back against his chest. I was comfortable here. I felt like myself again in these arms. Whole. That thought made my closed eyes fly open. He's not Edward! My mind screamed at me. I pulled out of the hug and Jasper looked at me surprised.

"Bella?" His voice was thick with concern making his southern accent more noticeable. I couldn't help but smile a little at his concern. I caught myself again. Stop it Bella he's not Edward and he's never going to be. Even though that thought echoed through my head I knew I wasn't thinking he was Edward. I looked back over at him and smiled at me. He was nothing like Edward. I smiled back weakly.

"I'm fine." Though my voice sounded nothing like it. Jasper stared into my eyes and I felt butterflies in my stomach. I looked away and shook my head.

"Your such a bad liar so why do you even try?" I smiled slightly and shrugged. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver flip phone. He held it out to me. "You can use my phone to call her if you want." My smile grew bigger and I hugged him.

"Thank you!" I flipped it open and went to the contact list. I halted when I came to Edwards number. I felt Jaspers eyes bore into me.

"You can call him if you want. I can't promise he'll answer. But bella," I looked up at him. "Don't let him hurt you anymore then he has." I looked back down at the phone and stared at the number. Should I? My hands shook as I pushed the send button and brought it up to my ear. The velvet voice answered in one ring. The voice I had been in my dreams for so long now.

"What Jasper?" I was struck speechless for a moment and I felt my chest constrict painfully.

"Edward?" I flinched at my voice. It sounded desperate and lonely. I heard a sharp intake of breath.

"Bella?" I barely heard his whisper.

"Edward please come back. I miss you. I need you." I tried as hard as I could to hold back my tears. I needed him back. I wasn't the same without him.

"Bella," his voice sounded detached, lifeless. "How do you have Jasper's phone?" I blinked. I just told him I needed him and wanted him to come back and all he wanted to know how I had Jasper's phone?! Is that all he cared about?! Didn't he care that I've been crying everyday for him?! That I've been broken since he left?! I felt Jasper's hand rub my back comfortingly. I looked up at him and he nodded encouragingly. My voice was colder when I answered Edward.

"He came back to help me. To take care of me," unlike you. I finished in my head.

"Bella do you not remember he was the one who almost killed you earlier?!" I glared down at the carpet.

"That was then. He's not going to hurt me. Not as much as you did." My eyes widened when I realized I had actually said that out load to him.

"Bella," his voice was still detached but I could hear a bit of pain in it. "Let me talk to Jasper."

"No." He stayed quiet for awhile.

"Bella please give the phone to Jasper." I ignored him.

"Why Edward? Why did you leave? Was I not good enough anymore? Did you not love me anymore? Why?!" I tried to hold in my tears.

"Bella please." His voice was full of pain. But I didn't stop.

"You took everything I had when you left! You took my heart, you took my love and you took my friends. Is this my punishment for being human? You broke me Edward. I can't even smile anymore. Is that what you wanted? Because you got it." I finally broke down crying. I couldn't say anymore.

"Bella I-" I didn't even listen to what he had to say I just held the phone out for Jasper to take. He took it but looked at me concerned. His arm went around my shoulder's and pulled me to him.

"Edward, Bella gave me the phone." There was a pause. "No I haven't done anything to her. You're the only one who hurt her." Another pause and I wiped my face after I had finally stopped crying. "Why don't you just come back?" I studied Jasper's face. His eyes were downcast. He glared at the comforter. His eyebrows were scrunched together and it made his eyes more noticeable. They were a bright gold. I wondered what color his eyes were before he changed.

"No Edward I don't understand and I'm not going to leave her. I'm not going to be you." Jasper snapped the phone closed and looked down at me. I sat up and moved so I was fully on my bed and laid back down. Jasper just sat there and I felt his eyes on me but I just stared up at the ceiling thinking. I tried picturing him with different eyes trying to figure out his eye color before he changed. Anything to stop me from thinking about the phone conversation with Edward. I wondered how Jasper's life was before he changed. I imagined that he was probably a ladies man back then.

"Why are you jealous?" I looked at him in shock. Did I just feel jealousy when I was thinking of Jasper with other women?

"There it is again. What are you thinking of?" He reached down and brushed my cheek lightly. I felt butterflies in my stomach again. As if he realized what I was thinking he pulled back quickly.

"You had something on your cheek." I nodded but part of me hoped that he was lying.

"What'd Edward say? Is he coming home?" He looked down and I knew it was a no. I waited for the tears to fill my eyes again. But oddly enough they didn't. I didn't feel as much of a constriction in my chest when I thought about Edward. It felt like I had some closure. Even though the phone conversation was everything but that. But I finally accepted that Edward wasn't coming back. Except this time when we talked I got to tell him everything I was feeling before he left. I looked over at Jasper. At least I had someone that cared for me. I now knew he wasn't here just because Alice told him to be. I had the feeling that there was another reason and I held on to that feeling.

He looked at me and caught my gaze on him. He smiled.

"Its getting late. You should go to bed." I nodded and pulled my comforter over me. He got up to leave but I reached out to grab his arm. He looked down at me confused.

"Please don't leave."

"I'll see you at school tomorrow Bella." I still held on to his arm.

"I don't want to be alone tonight. Please?" He had a small smile play on his lips. He flicked off the lights.

"I'll stay for tonight." He climbed in next to me and I laid my head on his chest.

"Thank you." I felt him start to stroke my hair and I fell asleep quickly.

***

**J.P.O.V.**

I looked down at Bella sleeping peacefully next to me. I couldn't help but watch her sleep. She had yet to call out in her sleep or to even move for that matter. Maybe she was finally getting better. I reached over and brushed a stray piece of hair out of her face.

"Jasper…" I froze when she said my name and looked at her. Her eyes were still closed. I smiled. She was sleep talking.

I sighed and laid on my back and stared up at the ceiling and thought back to earlier. When Bella was crying all I wanted to do was hold her. I liked having her in my arms. I looked back over at her and smiled again. I looked down at her lips and wondered what it would be like to kiss her. I jumped up and shook my head. What was I thinking? This was Bella. I didn't like Bella like that. I felt myself looking back at her sleeping face.

Did I?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N: Heh. Well there's Chapter Four! I know you guys are probably glaring at the computer screen wanting to kill me for ending it there. I'm sorry but I had to. It's the perfect chapter ending! Anywayz I'll get Chapter Five out soon I promise! Send me lots of Reviews and I'll make the chapter's longer!!! XD **

**~Wolfie~**


	7. Chapter 5: Realization

**Disclaimer: I don't on twilight. Not even a little bit. Wish as I may, it's not happening.**

**A/N: Hey guys... Yeah I know it's been a few years since I updated. I'm actually in college now. I started this story my sophomore year of high school. Weird huh? Well I'm going to work on trying to start working on it again. But no promises of regular updates cause there is a lot of stuff to do in college. Well here's Chapter Five finally.**

**Chapter Five: Realization **

**B.P.O.V**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm going off. I didn't even open my eyes I just reached out a hand to silence the annoying buzzing. But before I could even reach it, it had turned off. It took me a minute to realize what had happened but when I did I sat up quickly.

"Good mornin'." I looked over to find Jasper standing by my closet a book in his hands. I was surprised to actually have him still be here. I know I asked him to stay and he said he would but I thought he would leave once I fell asleep. He was still looking at me his head cocked slightly to the side, as if he was waiting for a response. Oh wait he was.

"Morning." I stretched a little still conscious of the fact Jasper was still staring at me. A blush started across my face.

"Did you have pleasant dreams?" He asked smirking slightly. I thought about it for a moment and felt my blush deepen as my dream slowly came back to me. It was all about Jasper

"Um, yeah I guess. Well I should probably get ready for school. I'll see you there." He laughed and went to the window.

"See you soon darlin'," He said winking at me as he jumped out the window. I must have talked in my sleep. That's why he asked. He knows I had been dreaming about him. Great, he probably thinks that I'm clinging to him because Edward left. But was that the reason? Why did I dream about Jasper? What has changed?

I got up and started getting ready tired of thinking about it. I had just finished breakfast when there was a knock on the door. I wonder who would be here this early. I opened the door to see none other but Jasper himself. I felt the blush slowly creep across my cheeks again. Stop it Bella! You're going to make him notice. Jasper smiled at me.

"Ready for school?" I nodded silently and went to grab my backpack not sure what to say to him. Today was going to be really awkward. We sat in the car silently on the way to school. I still didn't know what to say to him and he just didn't say anything, so I thought best just to keep quiet. He parked in the usual parking space that Edward used to park in. But even as I thought about it I didn't feel the usual tightness in my chest as I did just yesterday. Again what had changed? As I started to get out of the car Jasper grabbed my arm gently. I looked at him surprised.

"Wait, Bella." I sat back in the seat and stared at him still slightly surprised until I noticed how close he had gotten to me. I couldn't help but stare at his lips, wondering how it would be to kiss him. I suddenly really wanted to kiss him it took my whole being not too. It was like my emotions just suddenly changed, like someone had changed them.

"Jasper!" I sat back away from him. "Don't do that!" He looked at me slightly guilty.

"Sorry. I'm not sure what came over me." I opened the car door quickly and walked into school not even looking back at Jasper. What was that?

**J.P.O.V**

I stared after Bella after she left and watched her walk into the school not once looking back. Why did I do that? I knew better then to mess with her emotions. But I couldn't stop thinking of kissing her, of having her lips on mine. I shook my head. Why can't I get these thoughts out of my head? This isn't right. What about Alice? My pocket vibrated right on cue and I pulled out my phone to see Alice calling. I answered it quickly.

"Hey darlin'," I spoke with fake cheeriness that I didn't feel.

"You don't have to pretend Jasper. I know what's happening." Instantly I felt guilty, of course she would know. It's Alice.

"I can explain Aly. It was stupid and I don't know why I did it bu-"

"Jasper its okay," She said interrupting me. I heard her let out a sad sigh. "I knew this was going to happen." I stayed silent for a moment thinking about what she had just said.

"You mean," I stopped and then it hit me. "That was your vision... But how? I hadn't ever thought about Bella besides wanting to eat her since we left. How could you have seen that if I didn't decide?" I could hear her hesitate and I knew she had to be hurting.

"You did. You just didn't realize it. When I sent you to Bella you didn't go because I asked you. You went because you felt that you needed to be with her. The heart never lies jazz."

"Aly, I love you and I have all these years. I don't think of Bella like that." Right after those words left my mouth I knew they weren't true. In the back of my mind even if I didn't realize it I had always felt something for Bella. When Edward was with her I dismissed my jealousy as a feeling of something else and convinced myself that she was just my sister. But that hadn't ever been true.

"We both know that's not true Jazz. I wish it was, but it's not. I love you Jazz and I always will. But your heart belongs to her. It never really belonged to me." She hung up and I sat there stunned. We broke up. At least I believe that's just what happened. How could I do this to her? I bet it had been killing her knowing that I was here with Bella. What have I done? My phone vibrated again, it was a text from Alice.

**Go to Bella. **

Those three words were all she had to say to me. I felt guilty, but part of me actually felt relieved. I know I' m a horrible person for doing this to her but I didn't feel the remorse or sadness I should have been feeling. But all I could think about now is finding Bella. I couldn't tell her yet, but for some reason being next to her made me feel more human. That my past didn't even exist. But what if she didn't feel the same? What if she still loved Edward? Then I would be given a taste of my own medicine I suppose after what I did to Aly. I got out of the car quickly and hurried into a school trying my best to keep a human pace. I glanced at my phone to see what time it was. Lunchtime. Perfect. I went to the usual lunch table in the cafeteria only to find Bella sitting there. When she saw me a smile lit up her face letting me know she had forgiven me for earlier, and gave me a little hope that maybe I did have a chance. I smiled back at her and sat down. I would wait until I was sure to tell her. But now I knew that I was definitely and unconditionally in love with Bella Swan.

**A/N: I know you guys are probably hating me right now but yes it had to end there. Hopefully I'll update soon so you guys won't come and kill me in my sleep. X3 Please send me reviews I know my writing has changed over the years but I need to know if you guys still like it. So pretty please review. I'll give you cookies!... Again! Lol**


End file.
